


ABO 肖根 ＜遠方的凝視＞第一章

by micabahou



Category: shoot-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micabahou/pseuds/micabahou
Summary: 狼少年X研究員年下攻和Omega逆標記能力設定有，人只要被二度標記就會死亡
 
沒錯，這是個有年齡差的故事。在小薩陣營的Root，但其實人工智能的事情沒那麼要緊。只是個輕鬆的小狼人和研究員的戀愛故事(?)。
開頭的段落算是自動書寫聯想到的關鍵詞





	

逆標記、迫害、逃亡、假身分。

天賦、番、實驗、自衛、自慰、睡眠姦。

發情期、移情作用、標記、手臂上的牙印。

青少年、成人、大麻、鎮靜劑、衝動。

衝擊、衝擊、衝擊－碰撞！！

抑制劑、感性。

催情劑、理性。

避孕藥、藉口。

 

 

　　在Root費盡心力找到在外亂跑的Shaw，研究員熟練地將鎮靜劑施打在那個活力充沛的青少年身上，  
頸部皮膚傳來的刺痛和瓦解全身力量的鬆弛感讓Shaw還來不及反抗就繳械倒地了，Root還是很貼心的讓Shaw倒臥在自己懷裡，  
畢竟那是她心愛的狼，她摯愛的Sameen，可愛的狼少年。

　　Root的雙手撐在Shaw的肩膀上，熟睡中的Shaw沒有任何反應，僅有下半身和Root交合的一處，在Root自身緩慢的上下動作中給予回應，  
熟睡不醒卻昂然挺立的年輕Alpha，發情期作祟而慾火焚身的年長Omega，每一下Shaw的分身滑動過Root的體內，  
快感從她的私處一連引燃尾椎和全身的感官神經。她一邊享受快感帶來的愉悅而呻吟，一邊將指尖轉移到Shaw的小腹上頭調整硬物插入的角度，  
好使自己的敏感點能得到更有效率的刺激，所有女性下半身最敏感的點，所有Omega在發情期最渴望的性。

 

她想標記，她好想標記身下這個沉睡的天使。

 

Root在發情期的性交時和Alpha一樣有標記對方的衝動。  
為了抑制標記衝動，她把原本身後支撐在Shaw膝蓋上的左手湊近嘴邊，讓不安分的虎牙和門齒留下深刻的牙印，  
但不至於咬到出血的程度，幸好她的脂肪比率比過瘦標準高了些？

Root耳邊的長髮隨著身體的擺動一次次滑過她的臉頰，背部肩頰骨、髮際眉間與交合中的私處都越發潮濕、黏膩，  
混合發情中Omega的信息素。在自己體內陣陣緊縮結束後沒多久，Shaw的分身也在筋疲力竭的最後一刻繳械罷工。

她坐在年輕狼人的腰際，在體內的硬物緩慢的擠出精液時調適自己的呼吸，Root的視線從未從Shaw的睡容移開過，  
各種情緒慢慢往她的心口浮現，Root害怕Shaw醒來的罪惡感，Root期待Shaw醒來的悖德感，  
Root大膽地在迷昏Shaw後藉由她睡眠勃起的機會處理自己的性慾。

今晚是Root第一次對Shaw做過最逾矩的犯罪，在這個DIY過程中，她害怕又期待的享受這樣刺激的體驗，  
Root想像Shaw醒來翻過她的身體狠操她的畫面，想像Shaw醒來卻因為鎮靜劑未退只能任自己榨取的畫面，  
想像Shaw醒來掐緊她的脖子，Shaw鄙視自己的凶狠目光，然後在Root窒息的前一刻把她操到高潮的畫面，  
各種浩大精彩的性幻想在Root操著Shaw自慰的一兩、小時內播放倒帶，  
Root得到的結局是滿溢出私處的黏膩精液、飽食快感的肉體和依然熟睡的狼人。

她把Shaw的狼根從體內抽出，無視性交後的黏膩殘留便直接躺入Shaw的懷裡，一耳緊貼Shaw的心口，  
朝上的另一耳在傾聽Shaw的鼻息，Root的指尖眷戀地觸碰狼人的臉龐，指尖的黑色指甲反射日光燈的白光，兩人的影子淺淺地打在床單上。

Root好想要標記她，每次的觸摸，和Shaw的互動、交談（儘管大多時間是自己在說話）、實驗、研究都會蠶食掉Root的理智，  
她越發和這個孩子牽扯，她就愛的越深，想要標記的衝動也更難以抑制。

 

　　在阿拉斯加這個美國偏遠邊境的私人研究所，Root以狼人生態調查的研究員為假身分在此工作，  
她是個Omega，擁有許多故事。她有一個可以痛打那些自視甚高的Alpha中心主義者的能力－逆標記。 平均八百萬人或是超過10代以上的AO家族才會出現的逆標記能力，  
這些可以逆標記的Omega，理所當然成為Alpha社會的獵殺對象，  
中世紀裡被追殺的女巫、巫師其實都是擁有逆標記的Omega，他們的愛人與配偶也被一同捲入了迫害之中。

Root原本在德州成長，直到12歲時她的好友Hanna背叛了她，讓她和母親是逆標記者的秘密流出鎮上，使母女倆被迫展開逃亡生活，  
Samantha永遠都不會忘記Hanna臉上那個先是戲謔然後轉為鄙視的眼神。至於她的父親早在她懂事前就已經不在了。  
事實上，Samantha的生父是死於她母親的二次標記，她那不負責任的父親要離家前，母親為了保守秘密而痛下殺手。  
在Samantha快要16歲成年時，她病弱的母親告訴她一切被迫逃亡的真相便死去，當時她們逃到了L.A.，  
她只能找處林地將母親草草安葬，除了一張母女的合照，Samantha沒有留下其他任何東西來留戀母親。  
她靠著自製的讀卡機盜領他人帳戶，買了幾台筆記型電腦，在山里荒廢的小屋裡追蹤警方追查自己的進度，  
花了不到一個月的時間，她讓自己和母親的戶籍資料成功從戶政系統中消失，Samantha Groves成為了美國的幽靈，成為了Root。

成年後的Root在迎來第一次的發情期倚靠抑制劑度過到現在，當年23歲的她在正在進行駭客活動時被抓住了，  
她被CIA的探員轉移到好幾個據點，過程來不及有任何審問，就像轉動輪盤上的珠子被取下又被放回去，轉移了三個月後，  
在邁阿密的私人倉庫裡Root身上的頭套被人取下，倉庫內的吊燈打在她前方的三公尺的距離，燈光下坐著一位西裝筆挺的老人，  
梳理整理的紳士頭，滿頭鶴白和面頰上歲月行走的足跡並未使他自身的光芒消退。

「Samantha Groves？」  
老者整齊的皓齒吐出她原本拋棄的名字。

「或者妳更喜歡被稱為Root？」  
對於後者，Root以挑起的眉宇作為回應。

「妳可以叫我Greer，Ms. Root。」  
Greer的部屬從她的身後出現，為她遞上了裝滿紅茶的骨瓷杯，連著法藍瓷的瓷盤一起，  
大吉嶺散發的香氣可說是她這三個月來聞過最好的氣味。

「Well～what do you want form me？」  
Root啜了口茶水，視線專注地凝視茶水冉起的水霧。  
「妳的腦子，妳的才華，Ms. Root。還有妳作為逆標記能力者的能力。」  
Greer提到那個禁忌的詞彙使Root抬起眼，相對於眼前帶著和藹微笑的老紳士，自己還未露出任何表情，她必須審慎下這步棋。

「我們的組織能夠保證妳的安全，Ms. Root」  
安全？Greer口中這個詞彙在逃亡不斷的Root耳裡聽來是多麼陌生，亡命生活下求生的她幾乎從未得到任何安全，  
她只能仰賴自己來保護自己，靠別人不如靠自己，少一層關係就少一個風險。

「安全這個詞對我而言很遙遠，Mr. Greer。在這樣的世道我有什麼可以相信呢？」

紅茶的水霧渲染進她的眼眶，指甲上習慣塗抹的黑色指甲油在沒有補色的情況下全都褪去了，  
Root原本是留有一頭金髮，如同她的面貌因為年歲而變得立體，那頭直順的金髮也轉變為蓬鬆的棕色長卷。

「我有十足的把握能夠讓妳信服，Ms. Root」  
老紳士從懷裡取出一台手機，螢幕上閃動的光線時而照亮Greer的臉龐，他用佈滿風霜痕跡的指尖將手機推到了Root面前的桌面，  
手機螢幕跳出來的文字讓Root放下手裡的杯盤，一行行程式碼用肉眼勉強能夠捕捉的速度顯現在她眼前，  
Root曾經看過這樣的字型和這樣的編排風格，在三個月前她駭進了政府部門的機密文件，看到一樣風格的程式編排，  
很快她的位置便曝光了，那份機密文件就是讓她被CIA逮捕的原因。

「這是你的誘餌嗎？」

Root的指尖停留在手機的邊緣，銳利的目光掃向微笑著的老紳士，她必須承認在瀏覽過那份機密文件，  
她對於自己在逃亡時的疑問有了某些答案，那份文件破譯出來的內文提到政府已經有了一套能夠完全監視國民的人工智能，  
並且有助於他們捕獵那些像她這樣的黑名單成員，程式本身撰寫的無懈可擊，她甚至找不到什麼太大的漏洞去攻擊系統，  
這使她對於這個系統產生了更多的好奇，好奇心與求知慾幾乎是Root在逃亡生活中唯一的生存動力。

「不，只是有人給了我一盞明燈，要我去照亮前面的道路，好讓跟我一樣受到迫害的人們找到救贖的道路。」  
Greer看著Root取起面前那隻手機，皺紋滿佈的嘴角露出更深的笑容，幾位手下走到他的身邊，Root看著螢幕上不斷跳出的文字，  
眉宇間的緊繃直到幾秒後才放鬆舒展，面無表情的駭客注視眼前的老紳士還有他後方一樣不帶表情的特工們，  
沒多久老紳士伸出右手再次表示他的誠意，Root禮貌的握住老者溫暖的掌心，睽違多年，Root勾起了一抹微笑，真誠的。

「歡迎妳，Ms. Root」  
她加入了一個由Alpha和Omega組成的逆標記者逃亡組織，和原本的逃亡生活相比，這個組織給了她更多變化的假身分，  
甚至讓她能夠毫無顧忌的在人們面前拋頭露面，她明白一切的方便都是用她的駭客能力還有逆標記者身分所換來的，  
但組織管理者的Greer意外寵溺她，她和其他被庇護的Omega相比擁有更多特權。而當初她破譯的那份機密文件，  
便是這個組織用來吸引像她這樣的高能力逆標記者的誘餌，這個組織也研發過很多解謎活動來吸引其他Alpha和Omega，  
時而用來拉攏新夥伴，時而讓他們判斷哪些人會成為將來的威脅必須先予以剷除。

 

 

　　在組織的庇護下Root擁有許多假身分，大多職業都是高等技術專業人員，為了消磨時間，  
她透過這些職業獲得了多專業的技能，雖不能說是樣樣精通，但對於其職業涉獵的原理她是略知一二。  
談到宗教信仰，Root個人是沒有任何神靈信仰的，她唯一的信仰就是科學。理性的研究還有感性的生活情調。  
儘管她不相信信仰的存在的必要性，那些大多數科學無法證實解釋的事物還是存在的。

例如：奇幻生物。

口述文學、地方誌、哥特文學、方言文學、奇幻文學、旅遊誌，種種著作都有文字記錄下奇幻生物的蹤跡。

 

以至於在假身分的職業分配中，也不乏有與奇幻種族相關的職業。近年來Root最新的身分是狼人研究員，  
她被分配到了美國邊疆凍土的阿拉斯加基地。Root在阿拉斯加做田野調查大概四年時間，文史方面的研究從考古發掘到文獻解讀，  
深入的生物研究是以狼人為活體研究的對象，進行體能測試還有基因檢測各項實驗，主要偏向於對狼人的生理特性還有基因序列做記錄研究。

在去年有一批新遷徙進來阿拉斯加基地的狼群，成員都十分年輕，年紀從十歲到二十多歲，  
外貌上混有了其他不同種族的血統，中亞和歐陸，各膚色人種都有，他們不是普通的狼群，是擁有狼人血統的民族。

太陽順延血橙色天空沒入白色大地的傍晚，殘餘的日光仍留在天際線上，Root身著低溫必備的禦寒裝束站在基地二樓的觀景台，  
阿拉斯加研究基地所在位置是在半山腰上，整個建築體在地基、地下樓層與一樓主體是水泥基底，在二樓，  
大致上的外觀和007電影裏頭的深山高級療養院挺相似的，唯一缺乏的是電影裡那個現榨蔬果汁吧檯。  
二來為了應付溫差，阿拉斯加基地的建築外體沒有太多的玻璃，僅在二樓觀景台有三十多面的強化玻璃。

「或許，我們可以建議Greer撥一筆預算來弄個果汁吧。」  
鼻息間竄出的白霧很快被寒風帶去，Root把雙手倚在觀景台的欄杆上，晾在欄杆外的雙手緊握住保溫瓶，  
加上她先前不小心掉下去的，這是第五個。  
「在極地待久了人也變遲鈍了嗎？天才。」  
耳窩內的微型耳機傳來了一個不太客氣的友善回應，Matine，是Greer手下的Alpha。  
「去妳的，Matine。」  
以及在Root逃亡生活中陪她拌嘴的損友，Matine的伴侶是組織內的Omega成員。  
「要是感到飢渴的話，找個合適的Alpha標記她，別讓人跑了就好。」  
組織內的成員對於彼此的能力和身分大多有一定的了解，但Root的逆標記能力者身分是僅有高層才能知道的機密。

 

「No, I won’t.如果妳再說半個字，我就在炸掉妳一個火藥庫。親愛的，我記得妳非常喜歡看煙火。」  
Root把保溫瓶塞進懷裡的口袋，耳機另一側的Matine聽到她的威脅後不滿的咋舌。

「去妳的，妳這個魔女。」  
看吧，這樣專打罩門的威脅確實有用的。  
Root滿意地圈起唇吹了一個愉悅的長音。

 

天際線上的橘色已完全褪去，被淡藍的色塊和接壤在上的漆黑夜幕給取代，  
研究基地內透出來的光線把周圍的雪地照亮了，在遠天際線邊緣的雪地上的景物仍清晰可見，  
雪白的山坡上出現了幾個黑點，黑點很快的聯成了線，凍原的寒風把狼群帶來了，  
如此明顯的遷徙現象等於是催促Root回到室內工作了。

 

接下來的兩天，所內的觀測小組利用安裝在森林內的紅外線攝影機和觀測衛星去捕捉狼群的定下的地點，  
透過監視器也得到了大多數狼群組成的資訊，性別、年齡和種類。除了身上的防寒裝備和耳窩內的微型耳機，  
Root沒有攜帶任何武器隻身前往狼窩，比起用麻醉藥電擊槍那樣激進的手法，  
她有足夠的自信能夠說服狼群，壞一點情況就只是被狼爪開膛剖肚成屍塊。

 

在Root踏入狼窩的勢力範圍前，有一位少年倚靠在佈滿白雪的松樹旁，在阿拉斯加的零下氣候，  
少年僅著輕薄的牛仔外套和黑色牛仔褲，領口下第二顆解開的釦子露出了紅色內裡的圓領，  
少年留有一頭黑曜石般烏亮的中等長髮，外貌和穿著乍看之下和人類沒有區別，Root很清楚，  
狼人和人類最大的差異在於雙眼留露出的殺意還有信息素的氣場，聰明的狼人在使用信息素的能力更勝人類，  
眼前這位少年有著比白雪更清純的信息素，這給Root有了不錯的第一印象。

Root正準備開口，少年甩過頭往森林走去，橫甩在空氣中的馬尾波起了一道氣流。狼人通常不會讓人背對自己，  
這位少年能夠讓自己背對著敵人，看來是同意自己的來訪，Root順沿著少年的足跡在雪地上留下第二行足印，  
像少年的信息素一樣純淨的空氣不斷的吸進Root的肺部進行氧氣交換，她一路傾聽著雪鞋踏足在紮實雪堆上的足音和自己的鼻息，  
視線盡可能的在少年身上捕捉到肉眼可知的信息，身高、年齡、慣用手與行走時的習慣種種……。

 

「What’s your name ?」  
Root詢問道，這是她和狼人第一次的對談，Root的問題被少年擱置了大約兩分鐘。

 

「You can call me Root.」  
或許是為了避免沉默的乾談，Root先自爆門戶，隨著兩人越發深入森林，她注意到地上多了一些不同於鞋印的足跡，  
是她這幾年熟悉到爛熟的狼類足印，這表示她已經進入狼窩了。

 

「Shaw. Sameen Shaw.」  
黑髮少年給了Root遲來的回答，她再度轉過身正視著Root，在Shaw停下腳步的同時她也照做，  
不出五秒就有大約十幾頭巨狼從森林四面八方出現，這下她確實成為獸圈裡的獵物了。


End file.
